


Unexpected Ghosts

by Marked_by_moonlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Meddling Force Ghosts (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redeemed Ben Solo, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), The Force, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: A teenage Kylo Ren calls out for the ghost of his grandfather, Darth Vader, to teach him the ways of the Dark Side, but what he receives is not at all what he expects to get.ORThe Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker decides to yeet his grandson away from the path he once went down. And Leia is very annoyed.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Unexpected Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any related media. This work is for fun and not for profit.

Kylo Ren holds the mask of his grandfather in his hands, the durasteel warped and burnt by the funeral pyre that burned his grandfather’s body into ashes. It is the only link that he has to his grandfather, the rest of it has been destroyed, smashed into so many unrecognizable pieces, but Lord Snoke had graciously gifted the mask to him, a gift for agreeing to become his apprentice and put the galaxy back in its rightful place. The mask was also a way to reach out to the ghost of his grandfather, to have guidance from the realm beyond. 

Kylo starts as he hears an accented voice behind him. He turns to find one of the most surprising sights he’s ever seen. There is a man leaning against the doorframe of his room, his hair long and his robes drab. The most surprising thing, though, is that this man is  _ glowing.  _

“He didn’t actually think the mask would work, your  _ master _ .” The man spits. 

“The more fool, he.” The man grins, and pushes off of the doorframe. “I’ve lots of experience in tricking  _ depurs _ , though Padme and Obi-Wan told me to leave well enough alone, that Luke and his sister could handle you well enough.” 

The strange man sniffs, and then comes to sit beside Kylo on the bed. 

“I don’t doubt that my son and his sister could do an admirable job, but I know how well powerful people can twist their claws into you and make you believe things that aren’t true. I wanted to come and help, since both of my children aren’t listening to me and, truth be told, they’re acting more like stubborn teenagers than you at the moment.”

For a moment, all Kylo can do is splutter. He hardly expected that his grandfather would be some outer rim  _ sleemo. _

“W-who  _ are  _ you?” stutters Ren. 

The man snorts, and then meets Kylo’s eyes. 

“I am a person, and my name is Anakin.” says Anakin, “Though you may know me as Darth Vader. What do you call yourself?”

Kylo knows that his mouth has dropped open, and that his eyes are wide in shock, but he can’t help it. After a few moments, he pulls himself together. 

“My name is Kylo Ren and-”

Kylo is interrupted by his grandfather’s smothered chuckles. 

“I didn’t ask what your  _ depur  _ calls you. I asked what you call  _ yourself.” _

His brow furrows, as he isn’t sure what that word means. 

“ _ Depur  _ means master, young one. The one that holds the chains that bind you.”

His emotions leak past the strong shields, and out into the openness of the room, where his grandfather clearly picks up on them. 

“We all have  _ depurs.  _ It is up to you to shed yourself of your chains and make yourself free, grandson. The mask you are holding kept me chained to the man that destroyed my life, who murdered my wife, and tried to kill my son. I am no longer called Darth Vader, as I have made myself free, I am now, above all else, a freed man, and I choose to name myself Anakin Ekkreth.” His grandfather takes a deep breath and starts again, “So, grandchild, I ask you again. What do you call yourself?”

He stares at the mask in his lap, then turns to look towards his grandfather, and echoes the phrasing of his grandfather's introduction. 

“I am a person, and my name is Ben Solo.”

The Force  _ sings _ , it rejoices at the rejection of Snoke and his lies, no matter how tiny a step it was. 

His grandfather grins proudly at him, and sticks out a glowing blue hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ben Solo. I’m your grandfather.”

Ben reaches forward, and firmly grasps his grandfather’s hand. 

_ That _ is when his mother chooses to burst into the door.

“Benjamin Chewbacca Solo! What in the name of the Force are you  _ doing?” _

His mother stops short, just barely past the threshold of his room, and openly stares at his grandfather. It is just a brief moment though, because seconds later, his mother’s face fills with  _ rage.  _ He can feel it humming along his skin, causing the objects in the room to shake. 

His grandfather stands up, and walks towards Leia like one would a dangerous animal. For half a second, Ben Solo sees his mother do something he’s never seen her do before. She flinches and presses herself back against the doorframe, making herself even smaller in Anakin’s shadow. 

His grandfather sees this and steps back, crouching in on himself to avoid startling Leia. 

His mother’s voice is tired, and broken when she speaks, as fragile as spun sugar candy. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Your son has a  _ depur _ ,  _ Leia.  _ I wanted to guide him away from the path I went down. I’ve already given you enough reasons to hate me,  _ Leia.  _ But, I could not see your son be shackled and still think himself free. I won’t- I can’t do that to you.” Grandfather lets out a heavy sigh, and meets Leia’s eyes. “Send him to  _ Lukka _ . Send him to Tatooine. Allow the boy to see the fight against the  _ Depuran _ , and not just the political arena.”

His mother scrubs her face and sighs. 

“All right. I’ll do that if you think it would help. I know you’ve changed, but I still don’t trust you.” 

To Ben’s surprise, all Grandfather does is laugh. 

“I would expect nothing else from you,  _ Kryat. _ ” Grandfather’s eyes shine as he speaks, “Your mother and grandmother have both told me to tell you that the new aide you’ve hired is Amatakkan and also unable to write in Aurebesh. Consider introducing yourself,  _ Leia.  _ Your true self, not the political persona.”

His mother laughs, a wet laugh that she tries to smother with a hand. 

“I’ll do that, but you should still get out of my house, it’s late and Ben needs to study.”

Grandfather fades from view, leaving only Ben and his mother, and that horrifying black mask that lays at his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leia is capitalized because Anakin pronounces it Lee-ah, instead of Lay-uh.


End file.
